The inventive concepts described herein are equally related to a flash memory device and a reading method thereof, and more particularly, to a flash memory device wherein an off cell margin is increased by controlling a voltage of a sensing node and a reading method of the flash memory device.
A flash memory device is a kind of non-volatile memory device capable of preserving stored data even if power is cut off. The flash memory device may include a sensing node to sense data in a flash memory cell included therein. However, since a loading capacitance of the sensing node is relatively low, a voltage decrease due to off cell leakage is significant, thereby causing a small off cell margin.